Project Damnation
Project Damnation (alternately the Battle for Israel, '''the '''Battle of Armageddon, or The Final Solution) took place during the Israeli Campaign. This took place around the time of the Lord's Coming, AKA the Glorious Appearing. Table of factions Prelude After multiple failures in the Israeli Campaign, Nikolai ordered Solomon Lewis to go to Bab edh-Dhra and build a base in the city. He readily complied, turning the ancient city into a massive airforce\army base. However, the activity caught the attention of the Christian nations, who were ready to sabotage the building of the base. The Battle Siege of Bab edh-Dhra In response to Nikolai's construction of the base, Kamarov ordered the base to be destroyed. To accomplish this feat, the Polish Army and the Russian Army worked together to besiege the city while the United States Air Force and British Royal Air Force worked together to bomb the city, in what was dubbed Project Gomorrah (a reference to Sodom and Gomorrah). In addition, the city of Numeria was destroyed by long-ranged missiles from Russia and multiple bombing runs from the Russian Air Force. Sometime later, Solomon Lewis returned to Bab edh-Dhra in order to salvage what he could, but Yuri tried to sabotage his plan. But there was good news and bad news to the plan: the good news was that Solomon found nothing-aside from his dossier-to salvage from the ruins. The bad news was that he abducted Britt Nicole from her tour in New York City and had her shipped to Israel to face "life imprisonment." Luckily, Yuri was able to catch Solomon red-handed and tried to chase him down, which resulted in an extremely hazardous gunfight through the Israeli subway, a deadly car chase, and an almost-fatal car crash. Solomon survived the crash and, while Yuri was severely weakened, mercilessly began beating him until Carrie Underwood put him out of his misery by clobbering Solomon and then bludgeoning him to death with an axe. Battle of Ben-Hinnom, AKA the Ben-Hinnom Offensive The PLR retreated toward the Valley of Ben-Hinnom, where they met Task Force Underdog and their match. Despite being outnumbered, the PLR managed to shoot down Jennifer Perkins' helicopter and they captured her. Intending on execute her on national TV, they prepared a propoganda speech and forced Jen to read a statement, but her execution was sabotaged when Task Force Underdog broke into the prison camp, killed everyone, and rescued Jen. However, her transport chopper was shot down by the Inner Circle and the PLR tried to recapture Jen. Unfortunately, Task Force Underdog put up a fierce and heroic last stand to protect Jen; in the ensuing firefight, Henry Blackburn, Sandman, William Wallcroft, Yuri Danilova, and Kamarov were killed, leaving only a handful of survivors. After beating back the PLR and Inner Circle, the survivors fled Ben-Hinnom and headed toward the city of Jerusalem. Battle of Jerusalem The survivors fled to Jerusalem, where the Inner Circle was waiting. Together with the Israeli Armed Forces, the Russian Army, the Serbian Loyalists, Russian Loyalists, and the Unity Army, the remnants of Task Force Underdog fought through the city in the attempt to retake the city. Britt Nicole, who was devastated at the death of Yuri (he was her bosom friend) tracked down Taylor Swift and ran into her during the siege of Jerusalem. Before Britt could kill her, Caleb Windes came in and pummeled Taylor for her, beating her with his bare hands before hanging her from a construction crane! With Taylor dead, the bulk of the Inner Circle fled the city, though the Global Tyranny Army continued the siege. At the King David Hotel, Justin Beiber ran into Nikolai Danilova and engaged in a fistfight with him, which he lost. Justin pursued Nikolai and cornered him at the Temple Mount, where he pummeled Nikolai-despite being creamed by Nikolai in the beginning. Later, Justin himself died at the hands of the Ninja Assassins. After being beaten by Emma Russell and then shot by Olivia Coppedge, Izzy Wideman ran him over with a steamroller and killed him. The Global Community reacted by swarming the city and purging it of anyone connected to the Ninja Assassins and later flushed them out of the city altogether. Later, Overlord was notified the Dome of the Rock was being used as a forward operating base. Luckily, the Jews, combined with the Russian Army, the Serbian Loyalists and the Czech Militia, used missiles, airplanes, and RPGs (rocket propelled grenades) to destroy the Dome, destroying the Muslims completely. Afterwards, the Drone Army attempted to destroy the Christians salvaging booty from what remained of the Dome, but Caleb Windes, Carrie Underwood and Michael Tobben-while being covered by the People's Liberation Army-hacked into the massive supercomputer that the Global Tyranny was using to control the drones. From there, they reprogrammed the drones to attack their masters, leading to the entire bulk of the Inner Circle being destroyed by the very drones they built to protect themselves. Desperate, the Antichrist and the Inner Circle fled with the Global Tyranny Army to the East Gate, where they attempted to swarm the Unity Army and crush what remained of Task Force Underdog. However, just as they were about to get their way, Jesus Christ appeared, slaying the entire Inner Circle and Global Tyranny Army with the "sword that comes from His mouth" until no one was left. Believing that He was "nothing more than a mortal," Nikolai set off a super-nuke that killed everyone, except Caleb (who was shielded from the blast by angels), Carrie (who boarded one of the drones and flew away from the city), and the People's Liberation Army (who fled to a hilltop). However, Nikolai later found Caleb was still alive, though he was fighting the nuclear fallout to keep from suffocating. He attempted to kill Caleb, but a massive canyon opened, which led to the Lake of Fire. After the angel Michael announced the Antichrist's doom, Caleb managed to beat the Antichrist with the butt of his M4A1 carbine before shoving him into the canyon leading to the Lake of Fire. Afterwards, Caleb died...briefly. Trivia *This battle features the most deaths. *It also features most of the protagonists from the previous two novels being K.I.A. *It's also the last battle between people. *This is the last battle the Inner Circle, the PLR, and the Global Tyranny participate in. *This is also the last battle between the Antichrist and the Christians before the Thousand Years. *It's also the finale of Operation Armageddon. *This is also the first battle where Solomon Lewis commands more than one faction. Gallery Russian Army personnel.png|Several of the Russian army personnel present in the battle Israeli flag.png|Israel, the main target in the conflict. US flag.png|The US, one of Israel's defenders Russian flag.png|Russia, one of Israel's allies Iranian flag.png|Iran, one of Israel's enemies French flag.png|France, another ally of Israel